Ewan Kachada Lapu
(father) *Mochni Lapu (stepfather) | current_allies = | current_enemies = }} Ewan Kachada Lapu is a tribute from District 9. He was reaped for the games and hopes his talents for surviving in the wild will help him to win the Games. 'Biography' Ewan’s mother is a Hopitu – a member of the Native American Tribe Hopi – while his father was a white man. Ewan’s father was a well liked man among the Hopi tribe because he shared their love to nature and animals – and he fought against the Capitol’s plan to move the Hopi tribe from their origin lands and to the far North. Doing his many visits to the Hopi tribe he fell in love with Ewan’s mother, Chosovi. It wasn’t long before they got married and Chosovi became pregnant. But their fairy tale did not last. When Chosovi was 8 months pregnant Charles died in a work accident making her a widow and single mother even before the baby was born. When Ewan was born she named him after his father: Charlie Ewens, but when she remarried son of the Hopi tribe’s chief she changes the baby’s name to Ewan “Kachada” Lapu. Ewan (after his father’s surname) and his middle name Kachada meaning: ”white man” (pointing out the reason of his mixed origin). Even thought Chosovi’s new husband, Mochni Lapu, wasn’t Ewan’s biological father he treated Ewan like one of his own sons and Ewan had a happy childhood in the Hopi tribe. Ewan’s life first became difficult when he started working for the district. His skin colour and mother’s side of the family was not well liked – and a lot of members of his father’s family asked him to leave his mother and half siblings and come live with them instead. But Ewan had the courage and strength of his father and the bullying of his co-workers could not make him leave something as important as his family and the home his father had fought to maintain for so long. It was his home and no one could take it away from him! But then he was reaped for the games and he had to face the possibility that he would never see his home and family ever again. 'Appearance' His skin is a bit lighter than that of pureblooded Native Americans do to his father being a white man. He has black, straight hair reaching his hips and nut-brown eyes. His face is narrow with sharp, distinctive Native American features after his mother. He only wears clothes sawn by the people of the Hopi tribe since it makes him feel more compatible than district and Capitol manufactured clothes. 'Personality' Ewan is a kind-hearted boy who loves his family the most. He also loves being surrounded by nature and connecting with animals. He is very proud of his Native American origin but also of his father’s courage to stand up against the district’s peacekeepers and the Capitol itself. Ewan has a bit of a broken English do to him skipping school in order to spend more time in the wild. 'Dreams' For both his families to acknowledge each other and live in peace. If reaped for the games he wants to make it back to his tribe in one way or the other. He wants to make his families proud of him. 'Fears' Snakes. Modern weapons. 'Strategies' 'Interview' Make the audience remember him by wearing the ceremonial clothes of his tribe and talk about the pride he has for both his families. 'Bloodbath' Running for the forest. He’d rather use the bloodbath as a cover to get away than risk his life. 'The Games' Shortly after running from the bloodbath Ewan will find fitting rocks, wood and bark in order to make himself an axe (or two). He can use the axe as a tool, for hunting and to protect himself if meeting other tributes. If having any allies he will then team up with them and go searching for water and food. Through the entire games Ewan will have trouble sleeping and all ways be on his guards in case of a surprise attack. Ewan won’t kill unless it is absolutely necessary: Self defence or the attacker going free might harm him even more (telling others where to find him). He won’t feel good about killing but makes himself sees it as necessary and something that has to be done in order to survive. 'Trivia' *Ewan’s backstory is one of the most tragic stories I’ve ever written! Category:Characters (HG) Category:Tributes (HG) Category:Males Category:Reaped (HG) Category:District 9 Residents (HG)